The stargazer's ballad- La balada del astronomo
by Shirami.H
Summary: En medio del bosque everfree, hay una tienda de libros y objetos mágicos que lleva por nombre 'Starlight', su dueña, la grandiosa maga unicornio 'Stardust' Inicia una aventura tras descubrir un ser fuera de lo común y que la llevara a ella junto con sus amigas, vivir una aventura inolvidable.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

La mire directo a los ojos, el ambiente era tenso y oscuro y de mi boca solo salieron las palabras.

-¿Por qué?

La estrella de ceniza se acerco con un deseo de matarme, con una mirada profunda de rencor, como cuándo el cazador mira a su presa débil e indefensa.

-Este es el pago por el precio de la eternidad.

Dijo sin preocupación alguna, como un corazón hueco, un cuerpo sin alma.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Exclame con una voz preocupada, mis cascos temblaban, experimentaba un miedo terrible. Aquella dulce miel que me había causado felicidad, era la misma que se convirtió en hiel para arruinármela. Ella solo recostó su cabeza en mi cuello y respondió.

-Por ti.


	2. Cap1-Flor que se marchita con el viento

**Capitulo 1**

**-Flor que se marchita con el viento-**

Era una fría noche de invierno, yo estaba recostada en la sala junto a la chimenea, tomando el calor abrazador de su fogata. Frote mis cascos uno con el otro para poder calentarlos. Hacia ya dos años que había tomado la librería de mi padre como única propietaria, pues poco después de su muerte, me entere de que ahora yo estaría a cargo de ella.

Tal vez para un mago, una librería sin libros de hechizos no es más que otra fuente de sabiduría sin poner en práctica lo aprendido o el por aprender en la magia. Desde pequeña mis intereses en las cosas mágicas fueron de mucha importancia. Mi padre me enseñaba lo que podía, pero ahora, al llegar a una edad adulta, después de la muerte de él y de hacerme cargo de esta librería y tienda mágica. El concepto o más bien el hecho de ser una maga es un poco agotador y desgastante.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

Una voz entro por la puerta. Para el frio que hace afuera, es muy raro tener un cliente.

-¿Oh? Tictac, vamos ponte cómoda.

Quise ser educada después de darme cuenta que era una invitada, mas no un cliente.

Escucha, logre hacer un dispositivo simulador de magia, que procesa los pensamientos del usuario y los materializa como acciones individuales…

Para ser verdad, nada de lo que esta pony me dice logro entender. Esta inteligente amiga es Tictac Maker, la única científica de nuestro pueblo y puedo atreverme a decir que de toda equestria. Perdonen mi introducción tardía, soy Stardust: Bibliotecaria, maga y dueña de la Tienda de libros y objetos mágicos Starlight.

-¡Hey, Stardust! ¿Me estas escuchando?

''La verdad no'' quise decir, pero un ''si, te estoy escuchando'' fue lo que me salió.

-Oye, ¿Has oído la aterradora historia que ahora corre por estos rumbos?

Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No, la verdad no… Sabes que yo suelo ser la última en enterarme de las situaciones del pueblo.

Respondí con un poco de amargura, pues sabía que era verdad.

-Habla sobre unos ponies sin talento, que cazan a aquellos que si la poseen y viven aquí, en el bosque everfree.

La verdad, el bosque everfree siempre fue un lugar aterrador para los otros ponies, pero después de vivir la mayor parte de mi vida en este lugar, no creo que así sea.

-¿Huh, enserio? Entonces supongo que esos ''costados en blanco'' ya me hubieran agarrado ¿no?

Dije con tono burlón… ¡vamos!, ¡esos son cuentos para niños!

-Tal vez es porque te tienen miedo, Star.

Dijo riendo, ella era un pony así de despreocupada. Tal vez ese sea el hecho de porque tiene amigos por doquier. Me siento como una vieja amargada alado de ella, pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Tal vez tengas razón, yo soy un unicornio muy rud…

De repente un sonido estremecedor se escucho cerca, como el sonido de un trueno que cayó cerca. Pero, estaba nevando, ¡No había ninguna posibilidad de que hubiera sido un trueno! Tictac y yo nos asomamos por la ventana trasera y logramos ver un bulto que se iba cubriendo por la densa nieve.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

Pregunto extrañada mi compañera.

-No lo sé, pero, sea lo que sea… ¡Voy a averiguarlo!

Dicho esto, me puse un abrigo que estaba arriba de una pila de libros que había leído antes. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí a la intensa nevada que cubría consigo aquello que quería descubrir.


	3. Cap2- Alma que nació con el invierno

**Capitulo 2**

**-Alma que nació con el invierno-**

El aire recorría todo mi cuerpo, mi pelaje se movía por tal fuerza pero yo seguí buscando a aquel objeto que, en mi teoría, había caído. Me di cuenta que todo había sido cubierto por la nieve densa y blanca, me era imposible saber donde estaba aquella ''cosa'', pues las marcas o rastros suyos también habían desaparecido.

No fue hasta que, al voltear levemente a la izquierda, escuche un gemido. Algo gemía lo cual era un indicio de que esa ''cosa'' estaba lastimada. Camine un poco hasta llegar a un bulto apenas visible de nieve, quite el exceso y me quede muda.

-E-esto es…

Lo que había ahí no era ni una bestia ni algo fuera de lo común. Lo que había ahí era una pobre pegaso que gemía de dolor y que increíblemente seguía con vida.

-Estarás bien… lo prometo.

Dije con gentileza ala pobre criatura que parecía no escucharme en lo absoluto. La tome de las patas delanteras y la recosté sobre mi lomo, la pobre pareció dolerle mucho los movimientos pero yo sabía que era por su bien.

Camine muy lentamente, pues no quería lastimarla y para ser sincera debido al intenso frio y el gran cuidado que estaba teniendo… el llegar a mi casa fue algo que se me hizo una eternidad.

-Tictac, ¡Ayúdame!... tenemos un problema.

Lentamente entre por la puerta de mi hogar, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

-¿Stardust? Acaso esa es una pega…

Interrumpí inmediatamente.

-¡Sí, sí lo es! Así que trae tu equipo médico y unas cobijas, que esta chica se está congelando.

Siguiendo mis órdenes, tictac trajo un pequeño kit de medicina y unas cobijas. Ella las acomodo en el suelo y cuidadosamente recosté a la pobre pony ahí.

Para ser sincera, ella no lucia nada bien, tenía varias quemaduras por el frio y sus alas parecían seriamente lastimadas. Aun me pregunto… ¿Cómo es que esta pony cayó? , ¿Puede haber sido ella la causa de aquel ruido estremecedor de antes? Y de ser así… ¿Cómo una pequeña pegaso podía lograr eso? Digo pequeña pues no tiene una cutie mark, aunque tiene un aspecto muy maduro y delicado a la vez, es blanca como la nieve y su crin albororatada color blanco y negro.

Pusimos vendas en sus alas y pomada en sus quemaduras, la cubrimos con cobijas y parecía más tranquila.

-¿Te molesta si quedo a velar por ella toda la noche?

Fue algo impresionante… Tictac dijo eso con una gran tristeza en su rostro y algo de preocupación también.

-Claro, por favor hazlo.

Esa noche, fue difícil conciliar el sueño. Mucha dudas en mi cabeza, muchas preguntas por responder. Pero comprendí que solo tendría una respuesta si la pequeña pegaso nos decía exactamente que paso. No pude evitar sentir una gran pena por ella, estaba preocupada por ella, fue una conexión que no pude entender, ¿Por qué tanta la preocupación por una pony que no conozco? Preferí dejar a un lado aquello que no entiendo, si no hago eso, el mundo sería un lugar difícil en el cual vivir,

Cuando menos me di cuenta, los rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana, tan rápido había pasado la noche que sentía que no había descansado absolutamente nada.

-¡Buenos días!

Unos curiosos ojos rojos me miraron en cuanto voltee a mi izquierda.

-¿Q-quien eres tú?

Me sobresalte, por no decir que me asuste. Fue algo repentino.

-¡Me recogiste ayer! ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Pff… Que olvidadiza eres.

Cierto, esa pony curiosa (y linda por cierto) era la pobre pegaso que rescate ayer. Pero, ahora lucia muy saludable… ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¿Cómo te sientes? Parecías muy lastimada ayer.

-¿Huh? Yo estoy muy bien, gracias. Solo fue un pequeño tropiezo.

Rio inocentemente.

-¿¡Un tropiezo!? ¿Qué dices? Parecías al borde de la muerte ayer.

Dije un poco molesta y confundida a la vez, era algo muy extraño. Esta pony que vi muy grave ayer, hoy estaba muy normal.

-Yo no puedo morir, la estrella de ceniza nunca morirá.

-¿La estrella de qué?

Extendió su pata en forma de saludo.

-Soy whirlwind, la estrella de ceniza del bosque everfree. Gusto en conocerte, parece que somos vecinas.

Respondí el saludo con mi pata y exclame.

-Soy Stardust, una maga y bibliotecaria, un gusto es conoce… espera… ¿Vecinas?

Pregunte extrañada, ¡Yo vivo sola en el bosque everfree!

-Si…

Sonrió lentamente.

-Soy del pueblo soleado.


End file.
